Arms of the angel
by Link-luvr
Summary: Short, reflective, Kraine oneshot based on the song by Sarah McLaughlan that might be ever so slightly cliched and unoriginal...but you're such nice people that you're going to overlook that fact and read and review anyway, aren't you? Possible twist


A.N: Hi.

Cliched and tacky, that's me...and more importantly, that's what you may think of this fic. But you won't know for certain until you read it...so go read whilst I make a disclaimer to stop people...saying I didn't make one :S ...what's that I hear you cry? A summary before you waste your time? Oh alright, if you insist.

Summary (not to be confused with springy. This is a completely different concept. What's more 'summary' as in the season is actually spelt with an 'e'): A Kraine pairing. A oneshot. Based on a song. Called Arms of the/ an Angel. A romance. A relflective piece. No likely? Bugger off then.

Kranna fans need not apply. More importantly, if you're a Kranna fan, what are you doing here in the first place?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tales of Symphonia and its affiliates and I have nothing to do with Sarah McLaughlan/Westlife and whoever else perfromed the song this fic is based on. I am not making money from this, and likely, not many friends either.

Read on!

* * *

Arms of the Angel

It is something rare and wonderful to find love in this world, to know that someone wants you to be with them always.

But if that is taken away from you…it is perhaps the most devastating experience a person can ever undergo. To know that your one constant is ripped away…

It is possible to move on though, or so I'm told, to find another who wants you and whom you want and to spend your life with them…and when you do find that…after that kind of loss, it's both a terrifying prospect and a godsend to know that there's a way out of that chasm of pain that engulfs you. That person becomes something more than just a person to you…they become your saviour, your soul-mate and though I'm loathe to use the term, knowing the truth…your angel.

When you spend all your time waiting for that second chance that you never thought you'd have…for respite from the heartache…it'll keep you going.

But in the back of your mind there's something there that stops you from giving yourself completely…there's always a reason that makes you feel that you are not good enough for them and that you're betraying a past lover and…it is a hardship that wears you down to the bone with the effort it takes to force it away and continue.

When you lose that person you love beyond all reason…you find yourself needing a distraction, some sort of blissful relief and release…something or someone you can pour your heart and soul and memories out to and let them seep from your veins like your life's force. But it lets you be empty of pain and suffering, weightless and free and when that happens maybe, just maybe there's a chance that you'll find some peace in the night.

In the arms of my angel…my soul and mind can fly away from itself, from the dark memories of the things that I lost and the endless torment I fear.

My angel pulls me from the ruins of the relationship I used to have, from the shattered thoughts and feelings and the wreckage I've become…the silence I keep.

In the arms of my angel…I can find some comfort here.

I became so tired of the line I had to tread, with vultures and thieves at my back, waiting for their chance to strike as the storm of the situation ripped apart everything I thought I had discovered and reclaimed.

So I built upon the lies I had already made to them, the untruths that hid my real purpose…the things I made up for everything that I lacked the guts to say to them.

I didn't make a difference in the end…when that moment came, just that first revelation shattered my angel when the night before I had escaped from reality in …my saviour.

The lies for them were easier to believe in that sweet madness…the whirlwind of truths, the glorious sadness that brought all there to their knees.

If I had had the chance, I would've fled right then and there, begging my angel to save me, I would've escaped the dark, cold seal room…the look of hatred from them that I had feared.

And I would've pulled my angel from the wreckage that surrounded them, as they stared in silent hatred and sorrow.

In that moment I had wished I was in the arms of my angel…and that I could've found some comfort there….

I wasn't able to, not at that time. Forced away by circumstance and hatred and a host of other reasons but I found myself wanting to return to my angel.

I wanted to go back to_ her _because she made it bearable…my pathetic existence, my twisted life. She made it seem better, she made it seem acceptable.

She soothed my pain, allayed my fears…and if I had the courage it took to shed them…she would've wiped away my tears.

I had never thought I would find another person to love since the loss of…my past lover...but I have and I found myself so glad at the prospect, so comfortable lying next to her.

At the end of everything, after everything I've done, she has forgiven me and offered me what I need without question and she swears that I give her what she needs too. I don't know if that is completely true but…even if it's not, it just proves that in this relationship she is the true angel, the true holy being, the closest thing to perfection one can achieve.

She even looks the part…so fair, so pale, so pure.

But she has the human, or should I say, half-elven qualities that an angel could never possess, the endearing flaws that make her, her.

She stirs beside me.

My angel and my sin, rolled into one perfectly formed package of flesh and mind.

Her arms are around me and she tightens her hold in her sleep as if afraid to lose me. That will never happen, I would not risk losing this one…I barely survived the loss of the former, to lose another would destroy me completely.

She sighs in her sleep and I settle down beside her fully once again, pulling her into my own embrace. Here, in this room, it is none other than her, Raine Sage, who is the true angel despite my status as Seraph. I am the devil in this relationship but…she assures me that a relationship with no flame is no relationship at all.

Grinning at the thought I close my eyes, feeling her press against me.

In the arms of my angel…I've found my peace tonight.

* * *

A.N: Short and sweet, nay?

Now please, push my button.


End file.
